


Peace

by tiifalockhart



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiifalockhart/pseuds/tiifalockhart
Summary: Genesis' wound from a spar with Sephiroth and Angeal wasn't healing. Due to the stress of Shinra, he ends up sneaking out to breathe on his own. What he didn't expect, was that he would run into a girl in the slums.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Genesis Rhapsodos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Peace

Genesis wasn’t healing. 

It felt like hours since he was injured by Sephiroth during that damned training match. Usually, his injuries would be healed by now, even after a cure materia, his shoulder was still hurting. He needed to get out of there, out of Shinra, before he lost his mind completely.

He was so exhausted when he managed to sneak out. He wore a grumpy glare as he wandered around the slums, trying to find some kind of peace… That’s when he stumbled upon a church. His eyes scanned over the exterior of the building, raising a brow as he looked to see if anyone was around. 

It was silent besides a couple of birds chirping and the wood within the church settling. It was… Nice. The church itself was still in a decent state as well, compared to the rubble of Sector Six that surrounded it. Genesis quietly entered the church and found the inside empty. No one was seen to be inside, either. This was like… Heaven on Earth. Perhaps this was the gift of the goddess, or one of them at least. 

As he strolled towards the small and oddly placed flower patch in the middle of the church, his eyes scanned over the interior of the church. He took in every small detail of the church, admiring the homely tone of the wood before sitting next to the small patch. Genesis couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so relaxed, now he was glad he brought his book with him. Now he could focus on healing and reading without having to worry about another damned scientist spitting out more demands and curses at him. 

Just as he pulled out his copy of Loveless, the front door to the church creaked opened. Dammit. The redhead turned, silently hoping he hadn’t been followed by one of those Shinra lapdogs that enjoy wasting their time with keeping tabs on him. Once his eyes landed on the disturber, he raised his brows in surprise. 

A younger girl had entered, she wore a blue dress and her hair was braided and tied up by a small bow. Quickly, Genesis looked away, trying to not attract her gaze, nor seem suspicious as he sat there. Her footsteps began to get closer, which caused Genesis to groan internally. He desperately didn’t want to interact with this mysterious girl… Oh Goddess, why couldn’t he get a break? 

“Um… Excuse me.” She spoke, causing Genesis to flinch. How did she get so close so quickly? He slowly turned and looked up at the girl, confusion forming in his features. 

“Yes?” He replied, narrowing his eyes slightly. She seemed slightly nervous, a conflicted expression forming on her features. 

“Sorry… You’re in the way.” She murmured awkwardly, pointing a finger down at the flowers. He raised his brows in surprise, before quickly standing and moving out of the way. She must be the flower tender… That makes sense. 

“Sorry.” Genesis muttered, walking over to one of the pews and taking a seat. He sighed softly, opening his copy of Loveless again and wincing from pain. This damned shoulder… It’ll be the death of him. His eyes began to scan the literature, even though he really wasn’t taking any of it in. He was too distracted with his shoulder, the pain growing worse second by second. 

It didn’t help that he could feel the girl’s gaze on him. He tried to brush it off and ignore it, but he couldn’t. Why was this girl so interested in him? He sighed softly and continued to read, even though his mind was filled with thoughts of curiosity mixed with a hint of annoyance. 

Finally, the girl spoke. “My name is Aerith. What’s yours?” She asked curiously as she tended to the flowers. Genesis looked over at the girl, raising a brow at her interest. What was with her?

“Genesis Rhapsodos, dear. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He replied shortly, as if trying to quickly end the conversation. Instead, the girl smiled up at him and nodded. 

“I like your name.” She mentioned, glancing over at him again. Genesis couldn’t lie, her smile made a warm feeling suddenly flare in his chest. He nodded awkwardly, going back to reading and trying to hide his face with his hair. 

Aerith stood slowly and approached him, taking a seat next to him on the pew. “What happened to your shoulder?” She asked, tilting her head to the side. Curiosity gleamed in her green eyes as she looked at his jacket that covered the wound. How did she…?

“I-It’s nothing… You don’t need to worry, dear. I’ll be all better before you know it.” He responded, forcing out an awkward chuckle as he spoke. Genesis needed to get the hell out of there, but as he tried to stand, Aerith grabbed his wrist. 

“I can help you.” She offered, nodding lightly as Genesis gave her a suspicious glare. “Trust me… It won’t take long.” Aerith reassured, watching as Genesis slowly sat back down. 

“Right… What are you going to do?” He asked, staring suspiciously at the girl. She smiled softly, but offered no words, Aerith simply shook her head as a response and placed her hand on his wound. Genesis flinched from the touch, glaring at the girl, his eyes mixed with confusion, curiosity, and a touch of annoyance. 

His eyes widened once a green light emanated from her hand, confusion spreading throughout all his features. Before he knew it, the pain that had been bothering him was suddenly gone. A sigh of relief left his lips, although his confusion didn’t leave. Once Aerith removed her hand, he quickly peeled back his jacket and shirt, examining the wound that was there. 

Genesis narrowed his eyes at the now formed scar. It was completely healed and looked as if it were years old. He turned to look at Aerith, who had already gotten up and returned to her spot next to the flowers. “How… What… You..?” He couldn’t even get a full answer out, amazement evident in his features. “Are you…” He began, in which Aerith turned to him quickly and placed a finger over her lips. He stopped in his tracks, nodding hesitantly. “Thank you…” He whispered softly, fixing his jacket back. 

An Ancient… The last of their kind. She was just a young girl in the slums… Aerith, wasn’t it? Shinra must have not found her yet… Genesis silently wondered how she managed to evade them so successfully for so long. Slowly, he stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. It wasn’t safe for either of them to stay together, if someone did follow Genesis, he’d be putting her at risk. It wasn’t right. 

“Come back and visit sometime.” Aerith whispered, looking up at the redhead. He turned and looked down at her, nodding quietly. 

“I’ll do the best I can.” He answered, refusing to say yes or no. Genesis began to walk towards the exit, stopping just before the doors. He glanced back at Aerith, feeling an uncomfortable twist in his chest. They were probably more alike than either of them thought… But that was for another story. He pushed the church doors opened and left, the thankfulness he felt for her never leaving.


End file.
